Right Here
by devilsangel21
Summary: What happens when Forks High is thrown into chaos?Bella struggles adjusting to her new life and the loss of someone close to her.How could her great rich lifestyle become so horrible?What happens when fame gets in the way of the one thing she wants?Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Right Here**

Prolouge

**Third****person****P.O.V.**

A seventeen year old girl singing on stage. She was in a denim jean washed skirt with matching spagehetti strap. Her shoes were the cutest things in the world her black strapy stiletto heels with diamonds on them. Her maghogany locks cascaded into lose curls to the middle of her back. She had the looks, the brains, the money, the publicity. She had everything she could ever want but what was mostly important to her was her friends.

She's in a band with her bestfriends Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Connor, Emily, Angela. Her life is perfect. She had her perfect boyfriend, money, awsome friends and everything she could possibly want and more.

"Hey boy, when you look at me that way I can hardly breath  
I know your smile like the back of my hand  
Do you understand?  
Want you to be my man, boy.  
Ain't no other one for me  
Close enough to touch, but still so far away  
Probably never knew, I felt this way

I wanna be the first thing on your mind in the mornin'  
One who knows it's you when you're callin'  
Girls who dries your tears when they're fallin'  
I wanna know you like that  
I wanna be the one you run to when things get crazy  
The only girl that you call your baby  
One whose always got your back  
I wanna know you like that

I've been waiting for so long and  
What I feelin' is so strong  
Don't leave me here on the edge of my dream  
Will you be there for me?  
Baby make me believe you're the one for me  
Tried to show you how I feel  
But the words got in the way  
Still i gotta let you know what I'm tryin' to say

I wanna be the first thing on your mind in the mornin'  
One who knows it's you when you're callin'  
Girls who dries your tears when they're fallin'  
I wanna know you like that  
I wanna be the one you run to when things get crazy  
The only girl that you call your baby  
One whose always got your back  
I wanna know you like that

I'll hold it down when times get rough  
I'll teach you all about my lov-"

( When the freeze sound comes into play)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Bella's****P.O.V.**

"Yep, that's me. Isabella Marie Swan, Bella for short. Seventten year old singing sansation. Number one on the charts. Super hot sexy-enough-to-be-a-god boyfriend Edward Cullen. I'm rich, envied by many, idolized by little girls everywhere. I know thousands of people, go to parties that everybody wants to get into. My own personal stylist. If you didn't know me you would think I was royalty. And I absoultly GOD DAMN HATE IT!," I sighed ",Well it was awsome in the begining. I loved it don't get me wrong I still do but that was before I lost my boyfriend. I miss him so much, his golden-honey eyes and bronze hair, muscular arms and great smile. Although it wasn't always like this. I was apart of what you would call the ' _in crowd_ '. I was an average popular student that attended highschool at Forks High in Forks,Wahington. I had Edward and my bestfriends. Now I'm apart of the ' _in crowd _' boyfriendless singing sansation and I'm miserable. Maybe I should tell you how this all happened. It all happened when I was sixteen," I sighed again. I've been sighing a lot lately ",roughly 6 or 7 months ago..."

**(A/N:) So this is the prolouge tell me how it was. I'm not sure it was very good but atleast it's a start. I promise it'll get better. Review please let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters except for Connor and Emily Corves, Meghan and Jessica Martino.**

**The rest belongs to Stephanie Meyers.**

**Ages:**

**Bella:16**

**Alice:16**

**Rosalie:17**

**Edward:17**

**Jasper:17**

**Emmett:17**

**Images of characters are on my profile along with houses,cars, clothes, etc.**

**Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett are all juniors.**

**All of their cars are BMW's or atleast for school.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 1**

**Back To When Times Were Good**

**7 months ago...**

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP...**_

Oh god another day of school. Curently it was September 17th and I was not looking forward into going to school after the weekend I have had, but what could I do. I have to go or else my two bestfriends would kill me,Alice and Rosalie, I have to watch cheer tryouts. That's right I'm a cheerleader, you wouldn't believe it at how clumsy I am but when I'm on the fiels cheering I just feel connected and I am the head cheerleader at that, so I have to go. _Go Spartans._

I walked to my personal bathroom to take a shower. My bathroom was the size of a middle class family bedroom. I washed my hair with my favorite shampoo and conditioner, ninety-nine cent Suave Vanilla Mint Tea. I walked to the two doors that opened to my walk in closet. I walked to my undergarments section and grabbed my matching bra and thong set that was white and had baby blue stars on them, on the thong it had an outlined star on the left side (sometime during my freshman year i got tired of wearing '_granny panties_' and having an underwear line). I put them on and walked to my shirt section and picked out a red spaggetti strap and a white crop jacket. I then walked to the jean section and picked out dark-washed denim Angel jeans and grabbed my black heeled boots that I left on the floor. I walked back out of my closet into my room, it looked like Florencia was in my room because my bed was made and my curtians were open showing the pool house and my moms garden. I did my hair and it fell into perfect curls into the middle of my back. I did my make-up and went down stairs.

I walked into our kitchen and saw my dad talking to Florencia and her mother,Gloria. I went to stand by him byt the kitchen table. I leaned down over his shoulder to see what he was reading. He just smiled at me and I gave him a peck on the cheek.

" Dad I'm leaving. What do you want for dinner? Steak or pork chops?" Since it was Monday I help Gloria cook. She was basically my second mother, since my mom is off in Rome for a fashion show for Chanel. Mom was a designer like Esme, Alice and Edward's mom.

"Ok Bella. Bye be careful and steak." Charlie always had a habit of answering things in the order he was asked in.

I chuckled to myself," Ok I will. Bye love you guys!" I shouted.

I walked out to our garage, past all the cars over to my baby it was my new 2009 335d sedan BMW. It has Black sapphire metallic paint. The interior has black Dakota leather and aluminum trim. It contain a sports package which includes 19" Star spoke wheels, sport seats, sport suspension, and shadowline trim. Along with the premium package and the cold weather package. Also it includes all safety options, convenience options except for the rear winow shades, all entertainment options and performance options. It cost my father $66,062 and I couldn't be happier with it, especially with the turbocharged inline 6-cylinder engine.

As I drove into the parking lot of Forks High I spotted a 09' metallic silver M5, a metallic red M3, a dark blue X5 xDrive 48i, a metallic pearl-white 650i, and a metallic gray-silver 535i BMW. I parked my car next to the red M3, which is always my spot. Rosalie and I love to show off our baby's more than the rest of our crew. The gray-silver 535i belongs to Alice, my spiky-haired bestfriend, the dark blue X5 x Drive 48i belongs to Emmett, he like to call himself and I quote '_The B.R.A. Bodyguard_', the pearl-white 650i belongs to Jasper, and the metallic silver M5 belongs to none other than my boyfriend, Edward Cullen.**(Pictures of cars are on profile)** I got out of my car and I felt someone behind me while I grabbed my backpack. I was always aware of Alice and Rosalie's presence because of us spending so much time together and I knew it wasn't Emmett because he's way to loud, he's nothing like his brother and sister, Edward and Alice. So it had to be either Jasper or Edward. I knew who it was when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around my waist.

I smiled and turned around to give Edward a kiss. We always got to school because Forks High was not aware that Edward Cullen and Bella Swan were an offical couple. Of course everyone always thought we were always sneaking off to makeout or have sex, but believe it or not Edward and I are still virgins and the school knows it but still denies it.

_~Flashback~_

_Middle of Sophmore year_

_" Come on Edward. Please." I begged._

_" I don't see why I have to do this?" he asked me clearly annoyed._

_" Please! Oh come on you know you want to do this. Plus if you do this I'll behave tonight. I promise." I crosses my fingers._

_" Aaaaggghhh..... fine come on." Edward said while grabing me by the hand._

_We walked into the woods to where no one could see us. ' _We'll both be dead if we get caught._' I thought. We reached a comfortable spot and I sat down on a log with Edward next to me. I love the woods now. I kind of grew acostumed to it. When you stop thinking that living in Forks is hell you really get to see the beauty of it._

_*** 10 Minutes Later ***_

_**SNAP!**_

_" Wha-what was that?!" I asked lifting my head up from what I was doing. I was truely scared and startled to say the least._

_" Mike! What are you doing here?!" Edward asked angry but calm at the same time._

_" What were __**you**__ and Bella doing out here __**alone**__?' he asked him._

_"I was drawing and I took edward with me because I don't like to be alone out here. It freaks me out not that it's any of __**your **__business," I told him. I really am not in the mood to deal with rumors ", Why? What did you think we were doing out here?"_

_" I-I thought you two were sneaking of-off to have se-sex." he told us shyly and I think a little bit scared. I chuckled inwardly to myself._

_" Ok," Eward spoke running a hand through his untamely bronze hair. ", well if Bella and I were going to have sex during school it would probably be in a car or a closet, secondly if we were it would absoultely none of your business Mike, thirdly Bella and I are bestfriends and virgins. we plan to stay that way till marriage." The way Edward spoke so collectedly was incredible and it sent chills down my spine. Wait chills? What does that mean?_

_When we got back to school we got the third degree from our friends and everyone else knew Edward and I were virgins. All I knew was that I was going to KILL Mike Newton. Also when we got back to school Both Edward and __**ME **__ were getting offers from our classmates to be our first's. Sadly I only had one one person that I had wanted to be my first but he was completely oblivious to my feelings._

_~ End of Flashback ~_

I was lala land like always when Edward kissed me like this. The way he kisses me should e illegal. We broke our kiss when Rosalie said for us to get a room and I was thankful, if it wasn't for her I would have most likely fainted from the kiss and lack of oxygen. Edward had his arms around my waist from behind while he leaned on my car.

" Babe, don't lean on my car to mch with the jeans you're wearing."

" Sorry love, wouldn't want to scratch your _baby_." he chuckled to himself as he kissed my hair. I elebowed him in the ribs playfully as if saying 'Damn straight'.

" So guys what's new?," I asked Alice and Rosalie ", Do we have any new sign-ups for cheerleaders?"

" Yeah, alot. Guess who signed up again?"

" Who?"

" Meghan," Alice chimed in ", Lauren and Jessica too."

" Bella they probably think that if they make it on the cheer squad that they'll get Edward's attention. You know how in love they are with him." Rosalie firmly stated.

" Well it doesn't help the fact that when school starts we're just bestfriends." I stated obviously getting frusterated.

" Babe, we've talked about this."

" Yea, yea Edward your image." I said waving my hands around in the air not liking the idea to begin with.

He told me that it would be weird if the playboy just settled on one girl so suddenly. I just snorted and rolled my eyes, especially since he only became the playboy towards the end of sophmore year and lost his virginity that summer. That was bull, I mean I've been here since the middle of my freshman year. Although I still can't believe I went through with him talking me into this arangement. I mean to keep up his image he has to fool around with other girls. Most nights that he goes out with them I just sit in my room crying or crying on Alice or Rosalie's shoulders. Although they won't say anything to him because I've asked them not to but I can see just how much it hurts them, especially Alice. I just keep telling myself that I would rather have him like this than not at all but sometimes I wonder if it's all really worth it. I mean crying everytime he goes out with different girls, watching him flirt with them, seeing him make-out with them, and the worst watching him take them into his bedroom at a party. I'm just surprised that he hasn't caught on to my lies yet, with me telling him that it was fine because he said it was for us. How could anyone be alright with their boyfriend sucking face with different girls in front them or just watching how he would flirt with them or casusally run his hands along their arms.

" Anyways they just signed up again to just be rejected." Rosalie said taking me out of my thoughts.

" No." I spoke tapping my side looking around.

Alice was the first to speak up," Why?" she questioned.

" I said no because we're going to let them join the squad."

" Bella, I think that a gear stopped turning in that head of yours." Rosalie tapped the side of my head with her phone.

" Why would we allow them on the squad?"

" Simple Alice, by the way Jasper and Emmett are behind both of you guys, we're going to allow them on the squad," I got up from leaning against Edward and walked over to them and grabbed both of their hands against their boyfriends will and started to whisper to them ", We're just going to show them that they don't have what it takes to be cheerleaders and popular etc... they're not going to be able to take all of the stuff we do, and keeping Edward's attention at the same time. On top of that we're going to crush them while doing it and some of that will help me with the issue." I used a hushed tone as edward approached the guys. Lauren, Jessica, and Meghan are in lack of a better world the school whores...**( not the same Jessica as in the books)**

" Bella, sometimes you're just to good to be true." Alice spoke clearly excited.

" Let's do it." Rosalie eager to do it as well. One thing that you don't do is get on Rosalie and Alice's bad side, trust me it's not pretty.

" Well we probably should get to practice. Mike just showed up."

Roslaie, Alice, and I linked arms to walk over to Edward, Jasper, and Emmett only to find them deeply engrossed in conversation about the football practice they had the day before. The guys were on the football team. Yes I know it's totally cliche three football players dating three cheerleaders, but we can't help it...

" Where are you girls going?" Jasper asked.

" We're going to get an early start on practice." I winked at them and took off running, which it's fun in these boots, but I can deal with the pain for fashion. My newly found attitude on fashion is all thanks to Alice and Rosalie.


End file.
